


Far Cry 5: Warden's Call

by TauBetaTuba19



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauBetaTuba19/pseuds/TauBetaTuba19
Summary: Hope County, MontanaA beautiful place of soaring mountains, open fields, and crystal clear rivers. For Montana Fish and Wildlife Game Warden Grant King, its a dream location to work in.But as Project Eden's Gate begins its Reaping of the County in preparation of the Apocalypse, the mild mannered game warden finds himself cut off and forced to fight alongside the people of the county against this threat none of them could have ever expected.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Quiet Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Huntress and the Deputy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493027) by [bren97122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bren97122/pseuds/bren97122). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hope County Sheriff's Department attempts to arrest Joseph Seed on a Federal Warrant. Their plan goes awry as their helicopter is forced down on the island owned by the cult. 
> 
> Elsewhere in Hope County, Warden Grant King is unaware of these events until he is introduced to them head on through bullets and flames.

"I-I Can't Control it! Hold on!" Deputy Pratt screamed over the sounds of metal rending itself and the engine tearing itself apart. The helicopter spiraled in a circle, and began arching for the ground. Alarms and screams filled the cabin, but above the din, a calm voice spoke.

"A...A...Amazing Grace....How...Sweet The Sound....That saved a wretch, li-like Me!" Joseph Seed sang as if he was leading it in a church, not singing over the sounds of a dying helicopter.

The helicopter impacted a clearing in the trees with the roar of crashing metal and shattering glass, it had barely made it outside of the Project's main compound.

-

Several miles away and completely unaware of what had happened; Montana Fish and Wildlife Game Warden Grant King laid back in the F-150's spacious cab. He was sitting alongside a dusty road in Holland Valley, just a few miles from the only "town" in Hope County, Fall's End. He'd been a game warden for about a year now. After he'd graduated from college in Ohio, he'd moved out west to Montana, seeking a new environment. As luck had it, an opening had come up in Hope County, and he'd eagerly accepted it.

It was then he'd met the Peggies.

Officially they were the Project at Eden's Gate, a religious movement that sought to better themselves before God by punishing themselves for sin and dedicating their lives to serving Joseph Seed, the "Father" and founder of the movement. Or at least that's what the pamphlet Grant had read told him. Grant had no interest in the group, however, and hadn't sought any info further.

The group was nice enough usually, but they had strict rules on what members could and couldn't do. Grant was pretty sure that included shaving, because they had beards that would put Duck Dynasty and ZZ Top to shame. Not being big on facial hair aside from his thin mustache was ironically enough to keep Grant out of the Project.

Grant instead had a passion for the outdoors, hiking and fishing, and a little mountain biking. As well as this, he was an avid gamer and anime fan, usually finding time to sketch out in his drawing pad. It was full of sketches of many gaming and anime characters, as well as some beautiful landscapes of Hope County locations. He also loved his job. He got to see these sights and explore some really pretty areas to find people for license checks. All in all, it was a great gig.

He glanced over at the strangely silent radio, and chuckled. "Figures, the night they get me to watch the place, absolutely nothing happens." He said quietly to himself. It was an odd request for sure. Grant had arrived earlier that day at the old brick and wood house in Fall's End that served as the Hope County Sheriff's Office. Sheriff Earl Whitehorse had requested that he come due to a situation that needed handling.

\---

_"Listen here, tonight we have to serve a warrant to...Joseph Seed." Whitehorse explained to Grant as they walked towards the helicopter. Deputy Pratt was already spinning up the blades. Despite his attempts to hide it, the Sheriff was clearly not at all pleased with this plan._

_"I need you to stick around Fall's End and act as de facto law enforcement, until we get back." Whitehorse explained. Grant gulped nervously in response. It wasn't unheard of for Game Wardens to act as regular police or sheriffs, but it meant that the Sheriff was putting a lot of trust into the young warden. Grant had offered to go along as additional help, but the Federal Marshall in charge of the operation, a very stuck-up and glory seeking man named Cameron Burke, had no interest in "bringing a Boy Scout to the biggest bust of the century." That alone nearly started a fight, but Deputy Hudson and Junior Deputy Morgan held the two apart. Sheriff Whitehorse stepped in at that point, and mediated some peace._

_"You'll do fine kid, take care of the town till we get back!" The Sheriff shouted over the roaring blades of the helicopter._

\----

Grant reached over from his seat to grab the Motorola handset to the radio. It was strange though that not a single thing had happened, he hadn't seen more than three cars since he'd set up there. In fact, the last bit of police work he'd done that night was stopping a pair of hunters with a deer in the bed. However their licenses checked out and they had a tag for it, so he let them go. 

"Dispatch, this is Bobcat One, are you reading me, over?" Grant spoke as he held down the "transmit" button on the side. He released the button and listened, but no response came for over a minute. "Dispatch, Bobcat One, are you reading me, over?" He spoke again, but still no response came. He checked the radio, but everything was fine, there just was no transmissions.

Grant leaned back, and glanced down at his watch. It was 10:30pm. He glanced over and grabbed a small sketchbook from the passenger seat. About fifteen to 30 minutes passed by, and the amateur artist was just adding some details to a sketch of Liechtenstein when the radio finally crackled to life.

"Bobcat One...this is Nancy, are you reading me, over?" Her voice seemed unusually quiet. Grant set down the sketchbook and grabbed the radio mic. "10-4, I hear you Nancy, I've been wondering what's going on. It's pretty damn quiet out here. Over."

There was a pause, and then the radio came back. "Listen, I need you to come back to the station...I-I knocked over some radio equipment when a mouse skittered by. I can't lift it."

Grant chuckled, and pressed the button. "10-4, Bobcat 1 is enroute, is this a Code 2 response or Code 3 response Nancy?"

She didn't answer.

\---

The F-150 rolled into the sleepy town of Fall's End. It was a very small town, barely big enough to show up on state maps. All of the local businesses were closed and most people were asleep, so it was dead silent as Grant pulled the F-150 up to the old house that served as the county sheriff's office Immediately, he was aware something was wrong because the door hung ajar, and it was clear it had been forced open. Grant climbed out and knelt down beside his truck as he took out his radio.

"This is Bobcat 1, I need any available backup to my location at 134 Main Street, Fall's End. Appears to be a 459 in progress at the Sheriff's Office. Possible armed suspects inside." Grant didn't wait for a response. Had he done that, he would've realized the radio was a fuzzy mess and nothing went through.

He opened the door and pulled the locks off of a pinned down Remington 870 shotgun. He quickly loaded shells and racked the pump. He would need all the firepower he could get. He knew Nancy wouldn't be able to hold back an attacker forever. The kind elderly woman was a fierce person to argue with, and she'd held her own against any drunks that tried to start problems in town, but this was clearly a raid of some sort. 

Grant sprinted to the wall beside the doorway, he took a quick peek inside the office, and grimaced at the evidence that someone was raiding the place. chairs were overturned in the small waiting area, and he could see magazines, planter dirt, and other debris scattered across the floor. Grant spun around the corner, shotgun aimed into the room. He stepped over the debris as he would quickly check rooms, sweeping the barrel across the rooms quickly, his hand ready to squeeze the trigger when needed. The radio equipment was messed up, but there was no sign of the elderly dispatcher. Grant pushed on and continued clearing rooms.

He was approaching the armory when he heard it. The muffled curses and rattling of someone trying to break into the weapons cage. Grant leaned against the wall, and peeked in, seeing a man with his back turned to the doorway. He was focused on the cage lock, and had even set aside an AR-15 to try and free up his hands. Grant leaned back against the wall, glanced up and crossed himself.

He spun around the doorway, shotgun at the ready. "MONTANA FISH AND WILDLIFE! SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" He shouted as loudly as he could.

The man turned, and Grant immediately saw the stylized cross of Project Eden's Gate on the man's cream colored shirt. The Peggie seemed startled, but recovered quicker than Grant expected.

"I SAID SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" Grant shouted louder. He pleaded mentally with the Peggie to not be this stupid. 

A glint of metal flashed up into a firing position, and Grant didn't give any time away.

***KABOOM***

All of the 12 gauge buckshot pellets slammed into the Peggie's chest. He was launched backwards and slammed into the gate. He slumped to the floor, the Beretta in his hands clattering to the ground. Grant held the gun up as he quickly cleared the room, and stepped over to the Peggie. The man was clearly dead. 

Silence fell as the game warden racked the slide, and the empty shell clattered to the ground with a hollow sound. Grant had just killed someone. 

Grant sighed with muted horror. While it was justified, it weighed onto his shoulders. He was prepared for that eventuality, but still...

He stood up, and turned to walk back into the main room. He was still lost in thought when a piercing scream shook him. He looked up in time to see a Peggie with a bald head swinging a bat with weighted nuts and screws down on his head. 

Grant crumpled to the floor immediately, the blow effectively knocking him silly. The Peggie whooped and grabbed his radio. 

"Our unexpected guest is dealt with, send in the heavies brothers!" He spoke triumphantly.

Almost on queue, several trucks began to roll into the sleepy town. People sleepily poked their heads out to see Peggies swarming into the town like an occupying army.

As two project members arrived and began to drag the unconscious game warden outside, another person stepped out from the backroom. 

Nancy Rawlins had already replaced her HCSD uniform with the cream colored linen shirts of the Project. She stared sadly as one of the ones dragging the game warden deliberately let Grant's head smack into the doorframe. 

"You'll be saved soon enough young man..." she said with a grim smile as she looked at the dead body of the Project Brother that had tried to break into the cage. He was a young member, and she knew that Father would guide him to salvation for his sacrifice. But still, she hated to see such a young member of the Project die so wastefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! first new fic that isn't a Hetalia fic lol. 
> 
> Been throwing this around forever, and decided it would better to post and see if this is worth it. It's an ambitious project, as my story will be very original for parts of the game, with new missions and quests that show more of the county. 
> 
> I take inspiration from the amazing fic "The Huntress and The Deputy" by bren97122. This is not set in the same universe.  
> I don't own Far Cry 5 or any characters of that game. Ubisoft owns them.  
> Any characters I have not created belong to their creators.


	2. Taking Back the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant has been left with other captives of the Project in Fall's End. He really thinks this could be the end for him, but a certain deputy has other plans.

Grant had decided being tied up sucked. 

He'd been dragged out of the Sheriff's Office to a house down the street, long vacated by its owners due to the Project, and tied up along with several other people, most still in sleeping clothes. Their guards taunted them and told them that their time was coming, as gunfire echoed from other parts of town. They told all the prisoners that the Hope County Sheriff's Department was completely destroyed, that the Father had been delivered from their unholy mission by God's hand itself. Grant felt a twinge of pain for all of the officers, friends and colleagues of his. Even Burke got a little sympathy despite his earlier behavior. The Peggies kept saying how this was the sign that God wanted them to succeed, and they were to begin a total takeover of the county in preparation of the Apocalypse. 

A plume of smoke rose from several houses the Peggies set alight, including the now emptied of guns and equipment Sheriff's Office. Another Peggie was clearing out houses of anything they deemed as sinful. a small pyre of clothing, game systems, books, even a framed portrait of Elvis Pressley grew in the lot beside the vacant house.

At one point, John Seed even showed up and gave some "blessings" to the people. "I'm preparing you for your journey by marking you for the brothers on the mountain." he said as he marked each person with a marker, some got a cross, others got an X. The guards excitedly showed Grant off to the Seed brother, claiming he was a deputy they were apparently after. Both John and Grant were silent for a moment. Grant wasn't sure if he should feel scared or annoyed.

"Brothers, I am pleased with your work, but that is not our lost lamb. He is a game warden." John said, looking down at the tied up warden, "Still, he will be useful to us." he finished with a cruel grin as he added a cross to Grant's neck with the permanent marker.

Every so often, a van would arrive and Grant would watch people get taken away, presumably to be "inducted" into the cult. At least that's what the guy guarding him told him. Nancy had shown up, and after attempting, and failing to get through to the game warden, she told him menacingly that John would love to have a challenge like him. Grant responded by calling her a traitor and spitting in the direction of her foot. His guard kicked him in the chest for that, but it was worth it. 

Grant laid against the wall, still sympathizing with all the people he'd tied up in video games over the years, when it happened. 

The rear door opened, and the Peggie guarding Grant looked up. He rose to his feet and shouted something, just as his head catapulted backwards with a spray of blood. Grant recognized the sound of a suppressed gun, It wasn't silent like in the movies, but it definitely sounded less like a gunshot, more like someone dropped something heavy. A figure stepped around the corner, wearing a tactical vest and some slightly baggy clothes. Grant immediately noticed the Hope County Sheriff badge pinned on his vest. 

"The mysterious Deputy they keep thinking I am, I presume?" Grant chuckled as the officer began cutting his bonds loose. 

"You got it." The deputy said as he cut the last of the bonds free. Grant stood up and stretched. "I don't think we worked together long enough to meet." He said, extending his hand. "Grant King, Montana DFW Game Warden." 

The deputy shook his hand with a flash of a grin, "Deputy Josiah Morgan, I'd offer you a beer, but we should probably take care of business first." 

The two quickly cut free the remaining people in the house, and tried to get everyone armed up they could. The people who couldn't fight, an elderly couple and some children, as well as a man who'd been shot in the side, were moved upstairs. The elderly husband, an old farmer and World War II veteran named Nat Holden, took a Glock 19 pistol off one of the dead Peggies and offered to keep the noncombatants safe. 

Grant, the Deputy, and the remaining people that could fight, bunched up together in the living room. The Deputy explained the plan as someone handed him some paper. 

"Okay, in about five minutes, this place is going to be attacked by a group of resistance members to try and retake the town. I went in early with Boomer and Hank here..." The herding dog sat up at the mention of his name, and the tall African American man nodded in agreement, "to try and get a prisoner uprising ready." 

"We need to push on the church, get our people freed in there, and then move to retake the other parts of town." The Deputy said as he drew it out on a pen and paper pad. 

\--

A red flare soared into the evening sky. Gunfire echoed from the west side of the town, by the baseball field. 

"That's the signal!" Deputy Morgan said, and he racked the slide of his AR-15. "Let's roll!" 

The prisoners burst out of the house, shouting and firing into the Peggies rushing to reinforce the barricade on the west side. It took them completely by surprise. A technical gunner tried to turn and fire, but Grant fired first and the gunner fell backwards onto the ground. One of the prisoners rushed over and climbed onto the gun, swinging it towards the defensive line. 

As the captured technical opened up on the defenses, Grant and Josiah vaulted the wall around the church and shot the two men guarding the door. Grant slammed into the wood doors hard, bursting them open with his heavy frame and sending a Peggie who'd been trying to hold the doors shut sprawling. Before the Peggie could react, he was dropped by the Deputy rushing in behind the warden. 

They began freeing people immediately, including Pastor Jerome Jefferies. The priest had been tied up by his altar, and was relieved to see the Deputy and their allies.

Arming whoever they could, the three Resistance leaders led a charge out of the church towards the Spread Eagle bar and the remaining Peggies. 

Just as they broke the last of the Peggies, a low drone became audible over the lingering gunfire.

"They've sent in a Chosen Plane!" Pastor Jefferies shouted as the sound of an airplane engine echoed over the plains around the town. "Deputy! Get on one of those Brownings!"

The captured technical spun its gun towards the sky and started firing as Deputy Morgan sprinted for the garage, where he scaled the ladder in a few strides and was on the Browning M2. (Where the Peggies were getting these was a mystery) He spun it towards the sun just as a dark shape lunged out of it. The pilot fired off a burst, strafing the streets and causing the technical to explode (thankfully the gunner jumped clear), before arching up and to the right to pass back over the town. 

Deputy Morgan spun the gun around and pulled the butterfly triggers. A stream of hot .50 caliber lead streamed out towards the plane. A few clearly hit the plane, but it flashed back overhead, bullets pinging off the AC ducts around him. 

Suddenly a bullet slammed into the concrete behind Josiah, and he turned to see a Peggie, who'd stayed hidden on the General Store roof, aiming a hunting rifle. But then, Grant's large form slammed into the Peggie from behind and the rifle went sailing over the edge of the roof. The two men then fell behind the ledge onto the roof, and were fighting. 

Josiah swung the gun around, just as the plane was preparing another run. He fired and lead the target, and was rewarded with many hits. A stream of black smoke leaked from the engine, and the plane tried to pull up and away. It got about a mile outside of town before it rolled over and arched into the ground suddenly. 

There was a moment of silence, and then the Resistance fighters began cheering and shouting praise for the Deputy. Josiah glanced up at the General Store to see Grant waving and offering a snappy salute. 

The Battle for Hope County was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters down, this is getting better.
> 
> So for an explanation, I have slightly increased the size of the game area, and Fall's End. Fall's End is now slightly bigger, a few more houses and a smaller bait shop connected to the general store. Also, across from the baseball field along the road is the Hope County Volunteer Fire Department. (These guys will have a role coming up later) It's not a big building, just a small sheet metal and concrete two bay garage with an office and meeting room connected to it. 
> 
> I am considering the burnt down building in Fall's End with a safe in it as the County Sheriff's Office. this isn't unusual, as some small sheriff's departments in the United States started out in, and still use converted houses as offices. (The Vinton County Sheriff to the north of me here in Ohio use an old house as offices)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! First non-Hetalia fanfic (Lol even though it pops up a little bit because my character is a little bit of an anime guy. 
> 
> So I've floated this story around forever and finally decided to do it. I own nothing here, Ubisoft owns Far Cry 5.


End file.
